


Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge

by smolwndy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, joy is gay and weak, seulgi being seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwndy/pseuds/smolwndy
Summary: What’s the best way to confess to your crush? With a stupid TikTok challenge, of course.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> a little self-indulgent treat for me since school is hectic, i am yearning, and the world needs more joygi one-shots :)

_ Why the hell did I agree to this? _

Sooyoung thinks to herself, maybe for the hundredth time that day. She walks around her apartment in circles, occasionally biting her nails out of nervousness. She would’ve normally berated herself for wasting her 50,000 won nails but at this point, she doesn’t even care anymore.

She is in her life’s greatest peril.

“Calm down, Sooyoung,” she chides herself. Sooyoung takes in a deep breath and pats her chest. “It’s just Seulgi.”

_ Just Seulgi. _

Seulgi, the cutie photography major student. Seulgi, the ace of their college’s dance crew. Seulgi, her best friend’s girlfriend’s best friend.

Kang Seulgi, her crush of 3 years and counting.

_ Right _ .

Sooyoung feels herself panicking again. She knows it was a dumb idea to do Yerim’s dumb dares. Sure, Park Sooyoung never backed down from a dare because she’s stupidly prideful like that. But maybe she should’ve known better before she blindingly made a deal with a devil.

She knows that she doesn’t really have to do this. She could just text Seulgi that something came up and just postpone their weekly movie marathon for another time.

Then her phone lights up with a ding.

Sooyoung runs back to the sofa, stubbing her toe in the process. She yelps in pain, cursing and whining and feeling like the world is against her. Seriously, why was nothing going her way?

She unlocks her phone. Her eyes are glued to her wallpaper for a good 5 seconds. It was a stolen pic of Seulgi eating ice cream in one of their so-called “friend dates”, with the melting mint chocolate dribbling down her chin and her eyes closed as she laughed. Even if Yerim clowned her for this, Sooyoung just couldn’t  _ not _ turn it into her wallpaper.

** Ddeulgi-unnie **

_ sooyoungie  _

_ im on the stairs _

_ i’ll see u in _

_ uh  _

_ a few minutes _

“Why is she so cute?” Sooyoung says to no one in particular. She glances at the contact photo, squeals, and kicks the air before she remembers she didn’t reply yet. But before she could reply, she hears three knocks from her door, making her jolt and fall down the floor.

_ Who the he— _

“Sooyoungie?”

Sooyoung curses again. If her Joohyun-unnie was here, she knows she would get an earful from the older woman for cursing so much. But, for once, Sooyoung actually wishes that her mom (Joohyun) was here. That way, someone was going to distract her from her impending doom.

“Just a sec, unnie!” she calls out, cursing again when her voice cracked. She picks herself up from the floor and dashed towards the door. She breathes in twice before opening the door, and—oh,  _ oh, _ wow. Seulgi is there with her thick brown trench coat and a wide smile.  _ Wow _ . “Hello, unnie.”

“Hello, Sooyoungie,” Seulgi greets back sweetly. “It’s cold,” she whines. Sooyoung watches the older woman shake and tries not to swoon. “Why did you let me buy ice cream when it’s this cold?”

_ Why is she acting all cute? _ She thinks idly.  _ This is unfair. How can someone be so cute  _ and  _ pretty? _

“Because I want to eat ice cream,” Sooyoung answers, sticking out her tongue, putting on her best friend act.  _ I’m not gonna do it _ , she decides with a tiny nod. Screw Kim Yerim and her dares. “And of course, unnie can’t resist me, right?”

“Of course I can’t,” Seulgi tells her. She turns to look at Sooyoung with her eyes disappearing, cheeks puffing, and smile getting impossibly wider. And prettier. And a thousand times cuter. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Then she walks inside normally as if she didn’t just snatch Sooyoung’s heart.

Sooyoung freezes, her brain catching up with what Seulgi just said.

_ Oh no. _

She thinks she's going to do it after all.

* * *

Sooyoung had a best friend.

Is she dead? No, she’s very much alive. But ever since she got together with her long-time crush now girlfriend, it seemed like her best friend forgot she existed.

Not that Sooyoung mind. It wasn’t sarcastic. In fact, she was glad that her best friend who had very bad luck in women (and men) finally found someone who was just as whipped as her (Seungwan was still a tad bit more whipped though). It was fun to see Seungwan gush over her crush on the junior business management student who she spilled coffee on her first day at the university. Not the most convenient way to meet someone but at least she literally left quite the mark on Bae Joohyun, the campus beauty.

Even better, Sooyoung witnessed firsthand the gay disaster that was Son Seungwan. She stuttered, blushed at the smallest contact, and stared at Joohyun like she hung the stars at the sky. Sooyoung was disgusted with her best friend’s obvious lovesickness but Joohyun was the same, so she was disgusted at both. 

“Unnie,” Sooyoung said one afternoon after Seungwan just told her that  _ the  _ Bae Joohyun just kissed her and, of course, being the gay disaster her best friend was, Seungwan ran away. “She likes you.”

“How sure are you?” the shorter woman asked. Sooyoung was tempted to spill the milk tea she was drinking on her best friend’s head so maybe she could finally get out of her  _ Joohyun-doesn’t-like-me  _ agenda and actually  _ see _ that the older student was stupidly in love with her.

“Unnie,” she said again, a little bit more exasperated this time. “She  _ kissed  _ you!”

“Maybe it was platonic?”

“It was on the lips, unnie! The freaking lips!”

Seungwan looked away and sipped on her milk tea. After a long sip, Seungwan released the straw with a pop, her eyes going comically wide as she turned to look at Sooyoung. “Oh my god.”

“Do you get it now?”

“Oh my god,” Seungwan said again. She placed both her hands on her face. “Joohyun likes me too.”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been telling you for a whole year.”

Seungwan suddenly stood up. “I have to go. I have to see Joohyun.”

Sooyoung couldn’t fight the growing grin on her face. “Then what the hell are you doing here? Go get her!”

Sooyoung watched as her best friend grabbed her bag and ran towards the door, her beloved milk tea forgotten. The older girl stopped, her hand holding the handle, and looked at Sooyoung. “You’re the best, Sooyoung!”

“I know!” Sooyoung shouted back, ignoring the looks of the other customers. 

Later that night, she received a text from Seungwan. 

** Hamster-unnie **

_ Guess what _

_ Joohyun-unnie’s your girlfriend now _

_ JOOHYUN IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW _

_ Why do you have to ruin it _

_ But yes _

_ JOOHYUN IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW AHSJFHKHG _

Sooyoung was convinced that she was the best wingwoman ever.

Even if she wanted to say that the best part of Seungwan having a girlfriend was having blackmail material that could last for a lifetime, it wasn’t.

It was meeting Joohyun’s best friend, Kang Seulgi, who she met during her last year in high school.

Seungwan ditched their weekly “Fridate”—no-jam Seungwan was the one who named this—for her girlfriend. Friday was the only stress-free day in Seungwan’s heavy workload while it was the only day that Sooyoung didn’t have cram school. Her best friend sent her a last-minute notice that her girlfriend was free, for the first time that month since she was busy, and that she was sorry that she couldn’t attend their Fridate.

After that text, there was a follow-up minutes later.

** Hamster-unnie **

_ I sent someone there. _

_ You better be on your best behavior! _

_ Huh,  _ Sooyoung thought as she pocketed her phone. She was on her way to the entrance, making plans in her head.  _ Go to a karaoke booth alone? Yeah, no thanks.  _

“Hello,” a woman greeted. Sooyoung snapped out from her thoughts and looked up. The woman looked older than Sooyoung but maybe just the same age as Seungwan. The more Sooyoung stared, the more she realized that  _ wow, she’s pretty. _ “I was the one Seungwan sent.”

“Oh.” Sooyoung remembered the text. So this was that  _ someone _ ? Maybe Seungwan unnie should cancel their plans more if it meant spending more time with this pretty lady.

“I guess we got ditched, huh?” the woman said with a laugh. Her eyes disappeared and her cheeks rose. Sooyoung was reminded of that documentary about bears she saw the other day. Her hands twitched with the urge to pinch those cheeks. “I’m Kang Seulgi, by the way. I’m the same age as Seungwan and I’m Joohyun-unnie’s best friend.”

“Park Sooyoung,” Joy said as sweetly as she could. There was something infectious with Seulgi’s smile and she found herself smiling as well. “I guess we’re the “got ditched by our best friend” club.”

They spent the Friday together, going to an arcade Sooyoung often went with Seungwan. In contrary to her expectations, Seulgi absolutely sucked at playing most of the games. However, she was godly at dance and rhythm games, bulldozing through them and gaining top scores.

“I dance,” she shyly said just as she typed her name in the console for the best score in Just Dance 2018.

_ No shit, Sherlock,  _ she would’ve said that if she wasn’t too busy staring at Seulgi’s sweaty face that would normally be a turn off for Sooyoung. But,  _ damn _ , she looked even cooler and prettier – a feat Sooyoung didn’t know was possible.

After their little arcade escapade, they went to karaoke next. Sooyoung was quite proud of her voice, even if she wasn’t on par with Seungwan’s godly vocals. But Seulgi could probably hold a candle against Seungwan when it comes to belting those notes.

Sooyoung watched with growing fascination and amazement as Seulgi calmly belted through Mamamoo’s  _ Décalcomanie _ . She even dared to do the choreography without breaking a sweat. Sooyoung’s mouth was left open the whole time and she couldn’t help but think that if Seulgi wanted to become an idol, she could easily become one.

“It’s your turn,” Seulgi told her. Sooyoung could see the faint sheen of sweat in her temple and Sooyoung felt the sudden urge to wipe it with her bare hands. Funny how she called Seungwan disgusting when she did that with Joohyun, but now she was willing to do it to a stranger she just met today. “Seungwan told me you have a pretty voice.”

“I don’t,” Sooyoung answered. Seulgi raised a brow at her, making Sooyoung laugh. “But if you really want me to sing, then I guess I have no choice.”

Sooyoung sang as best as she could. Placed her heart on her mouth, feeling every tone, and every word. She doesn’t miss the way Seulgi looking at her. It reminded her of that surprised Pikachu meme she saved on her phone. 

“Wow,” Seulgi said after Joy finished singing TAEYANG’s  _ Eyes, Nose, Lips _ . Sooyoung didn’t know if it was because of the lights but she swore she could see Seulgi’s eyes sparkling. “Seungwan told me you could sing but I didn’t know you were this good.”

Compliments and whatnot weren’t new to Sooyoung but there was something in the way Seulgi said it that made her blush. She stealthily hid her blush by saying “You’re better” and turning towards the screen as she typed another song.

They sang until their throats were parched, laughed until they could barely breathe, talked like there was no tomorrow. Sooyoung wasn’t the type to do well with strangers but Seulgi was different. Maybe it was the way how she was sincere with her words, the way she looked at her so intensely when she was listening, or maybe her adorable smile that reminded her of a bear. She didn’t know.

It was almost deep into the night. Sooyoung knew she had to go home if she still wanted a house to live in. 

“I’ll take you home,” Seulgi offered even before Sooyoung could say goodbye. Sooyoung watched Seulgi’s small smile and flustered cheeks and doesn’t think much from it. “I mean, only if you want to.”

Sooyoung said yes in a heartbeat.

They talked more. Sooyoung learned that Seulgi is a sophomore in the same university as Seungwan and Joohyun. She’s taking Bachelor of Fine Arts in Photography, a course Sooyoung wasn’t totally expecting. She expected Seulgi to be a major in dancing and singing with the way she moved and sang earlier. But, now that she thought about it, the older woman was certainly becoming more of an interesting person in Sooyoung’s eyes.

They talked and talked and talked. Sooyoung didn’t even realize that she was only a few steps away from her home. She stopped walking, turned to face Seulgi, and said, “We’re here.”

“Oh,” Seulgi muttered as she stopped walking. She looked at Sooyoung with a shy smile that sent Sooyoung’s heart to a frenzy. “I, um, I really had fun today.”

“Me too,” Sooyoung said. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know why she was internally gay panicking when she’s done much,  _ much _ more than this. She was a confident gay, for God’s sake. She wasn’t like her Seungwan-unnie who was a gay disaster. She could do better than this, right? “Um, I should really go inside.”

_ Park! Soo! Young! _

She speed-walked to her house, gritting her teeth in embarrassment. Her thoughts ran rampant in her head, her inner confident gay scolding her for bombing her only (?) chance with the very pretty and very adorable senior. She thought that she must’ve looked like an idiot because, well, she definitely felt like one.

_ Is this how Seungwan-unnie feels like when she’s around Joohyun-unnie? Maybe I should apologize to her _ .

“Sooyoung-ssi!”

Sooyoung paused in her cheeks and looked around.

Kang Seulgi was looking at her. With the lamp post above her head illuminating her smile, she looked like an angel dressed in a casual button-up shirt and jeans. In short, she looked so,  _ so  _ beautiful.

“I had fun today too,” she told her, her smile growing bigger, more beautiful. “I’ll see you again soon?”

Sooyoung nodded because that was all she could do.

And on the same day she met Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung realized she fell in love for the first time.

* * *

_ “Into the unknoooownnn.” _

Sooyoung watches in amusement as Seulgi sings  _ Into the Unknown  _ with Elsa. She doesn’t even remember what was happening in the movie, her eyes and ears and mind too preoccupied with one performing bear to even think about it. Seulgi dances around, does exaggerated moves to match the song, and Sooyoung thinks to herself,  _ Why I am in love with an adorable idiot? _

Years passed since Sooyoung met and realized she fell in love with the one and only Kang Seulgi. Sooyoung pretty much thought that her crush was going to wear off in a week. Then it turned into months. Then it reached three years. In her defense, it wasn’t her fault that Kang Seulgi was too good to be true. 

It didn’t help that they got closer too. It just happens naturally when you always get ditched by your best friend to have a date with her girlfriend. Sooyoung, surprisingly, didn’t mind. After all, she got to hang out with Seulgi more. The more she learned about the photographer, the more she fell in love.

So really, it wasn’t her fault.

“Sooyoungie, are you okay?”

Sooyoung snaps out of her daze and sees Seulgi standing in front of her with a worried look on her face. Her worried look makes her eyebrows knit, her lips pout, and her eyes shine. Sooyoung feels her heart squish and thinks,  _ That should be illegal. _

She smiles and pinches the older woman’s cheeks. “Of course I am, unnie.”

Seulgi pulls away and massages her cheeks. It strangely reminds her of that yellow cartoon bear. “I was just asking because you’re awfully quiet today,” Seulgi comments quietly. She takes Sooyoung’s hands between hears and Sooyoung does her best not to combust right on the spot. “Is there something wrong?”

Sooyoung softens when she sees the serious glint in Seulgi’s eyes. “I’m okay, unnie. I promise.”

Seulgi doesn’t look convinced, judging the way she keeps her frown and her pout. Sooyoung remains relentless in reassuring her until she finally caves in. “I believe you,” she tells her and brings Sooyoung’s hand to her cheeks. Sooyoung hopes she isn’t blushing but—who is she kidding—she knows she definitely is. “You can tell me if something’s wrong, okay?”

_ Really, really not my fault _ .

“I will,” Sooyoung answers. Her heart thumps in her ears and her cheeks burn. She feels like she fell in love all over again. “Thank you, unnie.”

Seulgi nods, gives Sooyoung her signature Kang Seulgi smile and releases her hand. Sooyoung pointedly ignores the way she immediately missed the contact.  _ Don’t give in, Sooyoung. You made it through three years. You can still make it. _

Sooyoung watches Seulgi sing to another song again and prays that she wouldn’t hear her heart.

_ Frozen 2  _ pretty much didn’t register in Sooyoung’s mind. When the movie was over and Seulgi was gushing over the scenes, Sooyoung couldn’t answer but half-hearted “yeah” and “it was pretty good” and “I loved that scene too”. If Seulgi noticed, at least she didn’t comment on it.

Sooyoung lays on the bed with Seulgi. She feels the older woman’s hands deftly play with the tresses in her hair. At times like this, she truly appreciates being with Seulgi. Seulgi makes her feel like she doesn’t need to put up the popular, chatty girl act. Even in the silence, Seulgi makes her feel safe. Warm. Contented.

The younger woman recalls the afternoon when Kim Yerim—Psychology freshman, her devil of a best friend—gave her the dare. She met Kim Yerim through the Glee club and they instantly clicked. Maybe because they both have knacks for mischief and songwriting. Maybe because she’s Joohyun’s cousin and made it her side-job to clown her older cousin. Maybe a little bit of both.

_ ( _ “There’s this TikTok challenge,” Yeri told her as she showed her phone. Sooyoung threw a raised brow at the freshman to which she replied with a naughty grin.  _ “It’s called “Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge”.” _

“And?” Sooyoung egged on with a frown. If only she knew what was going to happen after that, she would travel back in time and stop herself from saying the words she was going to say. “What, do you want me to do that with Seulgi-unnie?”

When she saw Yerim’s evil grin, she already knew the answer.

“No,” Sooyoung instantly said. “No, I won’t—“

“I dare you,” Yerim insisted. “I dare you to do that challenge with Seulgi-unnie.”

“You could dare me all you want,” Sooyoung said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m not going to do it.”

“But will your pride let you sleep if you don’t?” Sooyoung flinched at that and Yerim smirked in victory. “Who knows? Maybe this is the push that you need.”)

Sooyoung curses herself. She hates how Yerim has a point. She sees how that devil spawn was a perfect fit for her choice of course.

_ Maybe this is the push that you need _ .

“I’m bored,” she says to the air. She sits up and looks at Seulgi, who was looking at her in surprise. “Do you want to make a TikTok video with me?”

Seulgi slowly recovers from surprise and laughs. “I don’t think I’m hip enough for that,” she tells her but she sits up anyway. 

“You’re pretty hip for an old woman,” Sooyoung playfully teases and yelps when Seulgi smacks her shoulder. 

“We’re only two years apart!”

“Exactly.” Sooyoung snickers at Seulgi’s scandalized look. She grabs her phone, tries to spot the TikTok icon in the sea of apps. She feels too cam and clearheaded despite the situation at hand. Is this an example of those extremely nerve-wracking situations where you get too nervous to the point you become calm? 

“So,” Seulgi speaks up as she scoots close to Sooyoung. Their shoulders touch and Sooyoung almost flinches.  _ So much for being calm.  _ “What do we do?”

“You’re so impatient,” Sooyoung says and nudges Seulgi. Seulgi laughs and Sooyoung finds herself smiling. “Just wait, you big baby.”

“ _ Your  _ big baby,” Seulgi corrects with a poorly executed wink. Sooyoung chuckles and shakes her head and pretends that her heart didn’t just do a somersault. Kang Seulgi is an awful flirt and Sooyoung absolutely loves it. 

Sooyoung scrolls through and prepares the phone. She checks if the lighting in her room was enough. She places her phone again and again in search of a decent angle. For what seemed like the 5th time, Seulgi takes over and tells her, “You suck at finding angles.”

Seulgi gets a smack in the arm from a pouty, offended Sooyoung. “Well, I’m sorry for not being a photographer.”

When the phone was finally at a satisfying angle, Sooyoung suddenly feels herself sweating. It didn’t make sense when the air conditioner in her room was blasting and she was wearing thin clothes. Her hands feel clammy and her clothes are sticking to her skin.

She looks at her screen. Their shoulders are touching and there is barely space between the two of them.  _ We look good together _ , she notes wistfully. It sparks a hopeful fire in her heart that she quickly distinguishes in case it grows bigger than she could control.

And it finally sinks in.  _ Holy crap, I’m really doing it _ .

“What are we doing?” Seulgi asks again as she settles in her place. An excited smile marks her face and she looks at Sooyoung expectantly. 

“A TikTok,” Sooyoung deadpans to hide the tremors in her hands. Seulgi whines and Sooyoung fakes a laugh. “Just follow me, unnie. You’ll see.”

With a shaky hand, Sooyoung starts the video.

The starting instrumentals of  _ Electric Love  _ slowly fills the room. Seulgi’s eyes widen in realization and she looks at Sooyoung with a wide smile, as if saying,  _ “I know this song.” _

_ “Candy,” _ Seulgi sings along.  _ “She’s sweet like candy in my veins _ .

_ How do I go with this? Do I just grab her and kiss her? _

_ “Baby,”  _ Seulgi continues to sing along, obviously unaware of what was going to happen next.  _ “I’m dying for another taste.” _

_ That’s rude,  _ she stops her thoughts with a frown. Her heart is being a tad bit louder than usual, almost drowning out the Seulgi’s voice. _ I just can’t grab her like that. Do I lean in? But what if she turns away? _

_ “And every night my mind is running around her,”  _ Seulgi keeps on singing but Sooyoung doesn’t notice the change in the way Seulgi looks at her, her mind too busy picturing different ways to do whatever the hell she was supposed to do.  _ “Thunder’s getting louder and louder _ .” 

_ Screw it. _

_ “Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle,” _ Sooyoung finally sings along. She realizes that Yerim was right. All these years she was acting like a coward, hiding behind her mask as Seulgi’s best friend. Sooyoung knows she could do it and she will—all she needed was a tiny push. And now, it is up to her to see through it. 

The joy in Seulgi’s face when Sooyoung sings along is infectious and Sooyoung makes up her mind.  _ “I can’t let you go now that I got it.” _

_ “All I need is to be struck…”  _ Sooyoung trails off, her eyes darting from Seulgi’s intense eyes and lips. She leans in, eyes closed and heart in her sleeve, and doesn’t realize that Seulgi is doing the same.

_ By your… _

And their lips meet.

To Sooyoung, it feels like getting struck by lightning. Her skin is on fire, every nerve alight, but at the same time, all she could focus on is the lips against hers. She feels Seulgi’s hand pull her closer, the other one cupping her cheek. Sooyoung tilts her head to kiss her deeper, to feel her closer, to feel everything that is Kang Seulgi.

She feels Seulgi softly pushes her to the bed, and Sooyoung finds Seulgi on top of her, lips still attached. Sooyoung snakes her arms around, settles them in the Seulgi’s nape as her fingers play with the baby hairs above her nape. Seulgi sighs against her and Sooyoung takes the opportunity to breathe.

Seulgi doesn’t let the opportunity last long as she kisses her again, this time with more fervor and intensity. Sooyoung unintentionally groans and suddenly, she feels a wet tongue inside her mouth. Her skin burns hotter, seeping to her muscles and to her bones, and Sooyoung never felt so alive.

It was all too fast and all too slow. Seulgi pushes herself back to breathe, to look at Sooyoung underneath her. Sooyoung stares at the eyes she loves so much, eyes so hazy and intense, as she struggles to catch her breath. Her chest heaves against Seulgi’s. She matches the movements of her fingers in Seulgi’s nape as Seulgi’s fingers in her jaw. 

Sooyoung watches Seulgi’s throat bob as she swallows before she says, “Was… was that part of the TikTok?”

_ What. _

Sooyoung sits up she ends up bumping Seulgi’s forehead. Both girls yelp and whine at the pain as Seulgi rolls to her side and Sooyoung whines as she rubs her forehead. Sooyoung didn’t even have the time to be sorry because—

“We just made out and that’s the first thing you’re asking me?” Sooyoung asks in disbelief. She almost wants to laugh because the situation is just like Seulgi. A little bit too much like Seulgi for her liking, actually.

“I-I mean,” Seulgi stutters, a beautiful red blooming in her cheeks, and she sits up. There is no trace left of the cool, confident Kang Seulgi. Only a stuttering, timid Ddeulgi. “Why else would you do it…?”

“Because I love you,” Sooyoung blurts out before she could stop herself, “you idiot!”

Sooyoung is convinced she was going to lose her mind with the way Seulgi was looking at her. It reminds her of the still-in-her-gallery surprised Pikachu face. But other than that, all she wants was to dig a hole and maybe hide there for the rest of her life.

“Ugh,” Sooyoung groans then grabs a pillow and covers her face.  _ Why do I have to fall in love with an idiot? _

“Wait!” Seulgi shouts and she feels warm hands holding her wrists. She hears Seulgi laughing and Sooyoung didn’t have it in her to be angry anymore.  _ This is so unfair _ , she thinks when she feels her chest bubble with every wheeze, every laugh. “Why are you hiding?”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Sooyoung answers, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Let me see you, Sooyoungie.”

Sooyoung doesn’t budge.

“You leave me with no choice…” Seulgi mutters. Suddenly, Sooyoung could feel fingers poking her waist. She couldn’t help it – she lets go of the pillow and laughs. Seulgi grabs that moment of weakness and uses the chance to hold Sooyoung’s cheeks with both of her hands. 

“What?” she asks, trying to channel her inner, fiery Bae Joohyun aura. It doesn’t work though. Instead, Seulgi smiles wider, much brighter, and Sooyoung just wants to melt with how bright it was.

And Seulgi tells her, “I love you too, you idiot.”

_ What. _ “What?”

“I love you,” Seulgi repeats, this time much slower, clearer and louder, “you idiot.”

“Why am I the idiot?” Sooyoung asks incredulously. But she doesn’t stop the grin that she breaks in her face, doesn’t stop the giggles from leaking. The words haven’t sunk in Sooyoung’s serotonin filled mind, even if it kept on replaying the words, “I like you too. I like you too.”

“Because I said so,” Seulgi answers, a little smug and proud. Then her expression melts into softness, into that gentle look that Sooyoung never analyzed in fear that she might misinterpret it, and thinks,  _ Wow, she loves me. Kang Seulgi loves me back. _

“I love you,” she tells her. Just to be sure that it’s real. Just to make sure you didn’t mishear her.

And Seulgi tells her back with her adorable, signature smile, “I love you too.”

Sooyoung breathes out a sigh of relief. “That’s a relief,” she says and she means it. It certainly feels like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, replaced by something warmer, more familiar. “I’m pretty cute after all. How can you not love me back?”

“I kinda want to take it back now.” 

“Don’t you dare.”

* * *

(When Sooyoung and Seulgi came in hand-in-hand to the café where the five of them were supposed to meet, Sooyoung could only register the warmth in her hand, the surprised scream of her best friend and the loud dolphin laugh of her girlfriend, and a little devil’s smug smirk.

“I guess you owe Yerim now,” Seulgi tells her with a giggle as they settle in their booth. Yerim supplies with a “damn right” as she huffs and crosses her arms proudly.

“Whatever.” Sooyoung doesn’t let go of her girlfriend’s hand and kisses her instead. Because she can. And she also wants to annoy Yerim.

“Get a room, you two!”)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end! this isn't proof-read btw so i apologize any mistakes!! stay safe, wash your hands, and vote for Red Velvet :D
> 
> (also i dont know how tiktok works so please spare me ;-;)


End file.
